Tau Arae
Tau Arae (PH-2, Kepler-86) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 1206 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 104,561 Number of assigned police squadrons: 16 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 4 System jump gate coordinates 70243195 Ascension 19 19 03 Declination +51 57 45 Stars in system (single-star system) PH-2, 0.94 solar masses, 1.0 solar radii, metallicity -0.08 Fe/H, spectral class unknown Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Tau Arae 1, 25431.54 Earth masses, 9.9 Earth radii, orbital period 283 days, semi-major axis 0.83 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.41, equilibrium temperature 283 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Tau Arae 1 b, 1.17 Earth masses, 1.09 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 280 K, population 60,795 Tau Arae 1 c, 1.1 Earth masses, 1.03 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 284 K, population 16,942 Tau Arae 1 d, 1.0 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 280 K, population 19,483 Tau Arae 1 e, 0.94 Earth masses, 0.95 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 282 K, uninhabited Tau Arae 1 f, 0.9 Earth masses, 0.93 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 285 K, uninhabited Tau Arae 1 g, 0.86 Earth masses, 0.92 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 280 K, uninhabited Tau Arae 1 h, 0.82 Earth masses, 0.9 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 281 K, uninhabited Tau Arae 1 i, 0.77 Earth masses, 0.86 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 283 K, uninhabited Tau Arae 1 j, 0.76 Earth masses, 0.84 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 286 K, uninhabited Tau Arae 1 k, 0.74 Earth masses, 0.86 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 279 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 13, distance from jump gate 0.175 AU System Details Tau Arae is a gas mining colony, and it has only recently been colonized. The Protectorate looks forward to this system becoming a major population center in the Kepler Sector since the planet has 10 habitable moons, only three of which are currently inhabited. The system has a low security rating primarily because it is in the Kepler Sector, which is known for being infested with criminals, but the security rating is expected to go up in 4030 when the system's police and naval patrol squadrons will be significantly increased in number. Many Andolian pilots enjoy this system since it is quite expansive and is home to many researchers and gas miners, who always offer good escort contracts. Despite the low security rating pirates rarely come to Tau Arae, as there are several hundred pilots in the system who are assigned to supplement the system defense force and escort the gas mining ships. Trading in Tau Arae is simple; bring in industrial products, metals, or ship system modules and leave with compressed gases. To make the most profit, you should have a ship with a large hold, such as an Astral Wing. Many people come to this system expecting to do a lot of mining; do not make the common mistake of outfitting your ship for asteroid mining in this system, but make sure you have a Gas Collector Scoop fitted to your ship if you want to do gas mining. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs